


Let it snow

by envyfangirl



Series: Slash_100 challenge [3]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envyfangirl/pseuds/envyfangirl
Summary: Henley sings and Daniel argues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 100 fics starring J. Daniel Atlas and paired with various others.
> 
> Written for the Slash_100 challenge.  
> Prompt: #57. Christmas

_"Oh, the weather outside is frightful.  
But the fire is so delightful."_  
  
Daniel paused in tuning a page and looked up from the book he was reading. Henley was putting on mascara in front of the mirror whilst singing.  
  
_"And since we've no place to go._  
_Let it snow, let is snow, let it snow."_  
  
"Henley," he said when he could no longer hold back.  
  
"Yes?" she answered, without looking his way. She swiped her fingers under her eyes, clearing away imaginary flecks of black.  
  
"It's July."  
  
"Wow, Danny, I'm proud of you. Yes, it is." She turned her head to and fro, checking her reflection. She fluffed up her hair and studied microscopic flaws in her face.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are you singing Christmas songs in the summer?"  
  
Her answer was almost instantaneous. "Christmas knows no time. It's always and everywhere." She turned to him and smiled. "You just need to feel it."  
  
"I couldn't... agree more."  Daniel was planning to disagree, except for the radiant smile Henley gave him, which only grew at his answer. "Though, I'm not sure I feel it." He couldn't help but disagree. It wasn't in his nature to agree. He thrived on argument. He lived for a debate. He wanted to prove himself right and everyone else wrong. It was a tick he possessed and which was very hard to break.  
  
Henley put her hands on her hips. She gave him a penetrating stare. He returned it with a baleful glare.  
  
"There's more to Christmas than just snow and songs." Daniel said. "There's the food, the people, there's..." Henley busied herself with a potted plant, snapping a twig off its stem. "...presents, ice skating, hot chocolate--"  
  
She moved over to Daniel and deposited herself in his lap. Abruptly he stopped talking.  
  
"And mistletoe," she whispered, holding the twig over Daniel's head. His eyes glanced up briefly.  
  
"That's basil, not--"  
  
Henley cut him off by pressing her lips against his. They stayed locked for several moments. Only when they broke up did Daniel regain most of his senses.  
  
"Mistletoe. Yeah, for sure, definitely mistletoe." His words were merely breath on his lips. His eyes were glazed as he stared up at Henley.  
  
Henley grinned as she leaned her forehead to his. "Merry Christmas, Danny."  
  
Daniel chuckled. His hands had found their way to her hips. "Merry Christmas, Henley." The words were a whisper off his lips.  
  
Henley gave him a chaste kiss before she climbed off his lap. Daniel tried to hold on to her but she slipped away. With some effort to focus Daniel went back to his book, though - and Henley couldn't help but smirk at this - he was humming 'Let it snow' while he read.

 


End file.
